


The Woman Who Freed The World

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Uglies Series - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Series, more retelling than a actually story, translation from german
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tally is faster than a human, stronger, superhuman, and she had changed the world. But there is one thing she still can't do</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman Who Freed The World

_Music: ,,American Oxygen” – Rihanna_

As a simple Ugly she got to know the ugly side of the pretty new world – and fought chanceless against it. Had tried then, as Pretty, despite the block the doctors put into her brain, to find herself, although so didn’t even know who was this. Then Dr. Cable had found her and transformed her into a Special, had replaced her bones trough plane ceramic, strengthened her muscles with monofasers and interspersed her body with wires and microchips, barley human anymore, rather machine. Had sent her into a last desperate fight to defend the old system, to save humanity from destroying itself. For freemdom tended to destroy things.

And Tally Youngblood had changed the world. She had broken down the barriors in its brain, like Maddys cure, had let the plastic mask between its skin melt and watched, how its body slowly broke it down, painfull, frightening and full of complications, just as Davids parents once had done it with their own. Had set its ugly face free, ready to intrigue the world or to worry it to death.   
She stood on the roof of the Special Circumstances, as the old system felt, finally at least a bit human again, and cried.

And she fled with David out into the wilderness, the only ones who could protect the new world. She had extinct criminals who wanted to consume the earth just as the rusties had did it. Had witnessed how cities, as the old system was barely down, caged their citetzens into rules and operations and surveillance. Had sawn wars, although war hadn’t existed for almost three hundred years. She knew the true face of humanity. She and David had fought so often against the superior force of a corrupted city. Had freed freedom out its prison, or had made war against it, when it threatened to destroy things. And Tally had killed.

She struggled every day with all the changes at her brain, that tried to rule over her again, to transform her again into a machine programmed for fight. She would never let herself ruled over again. Nobody would ever again change her.

Red lines pulsed on her skin, black wolve eyes appraised her counterpart calculating, saw more and clearer as a human ever could. The world in all its painful clearness, brutal fragility and beauty that only nature itself could create. Standing out cheekbones, pointed chin, nose and face angular, lean and sharp, so frightening, intimidating and beautiful like the old system. Electronics hide beneath her skin, in her fingertips, transformed the vibrations of a wall into the conversations behind it, let her feel magnetic fields, enhanced her senses immeasurable. She could hear better than a wolf, a silently huntress. She was so much faster than a human, could catch arrows out of the air effortlessly. Her muscles were reinforced with monofibers. She was incredibly strong. Superhuman.

And still she wasn’t brave, not strong enough to love David. For the only thing that left the same, despite all the times at which she was changed and trimmed, was betrayal. Tally Youngblood betrayed all the people who where close to her, hurt them and used them. This was the only thing she could know about herself for sure. This was Tally. And so she would never be allowed to admit closeness. She had changed the world, fought hundred times, had even defended all the cuts in her brain. But she couldn’t kiss David.

**Author's Note:**

> How can it be that this is my favorite series, but I still ain’t got ideas for fanfiction for it? I mean, this isn’t even a real fanfiction, its just some kind of retelling.


End file.
